


Ecstasy

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Humor, Sexy, Silly, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some urges just <i>have</i> to be satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly fluff.

.

"Mmm...yes."

"Like that?"

"Ssss, ahh!" A soft hiss of pleasure. "yes..."

"Shall I...?"

"Oh no, wait...ah, yes...more." 

"Yes, master..."

A gasp, his back arches. "Oh! Yes. Oh, harder!"

"Harder? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! Harder, please!" His voice is ragged, insisting.

Sam complies, "Whatever you say..."

Frodo tenses, eyes closed. "Oh, oh, Sam," he cries.

"Ah, that's it, isn't it? That's what you want?" 

"Yes, yes. Oh, Sam! So good, oh! Oh!" His whole body tightens like a bowstring, suspended, then with a loud explosion of breath, releases. The pleasure tingles through him as he sinks into warm, loving arms.

Sam laughs. "Liked that, did you?" He strokes Frodo's hair tenderly.

"Mmm, yes," he sighs. "Thank you, Sam."

"Don't mention it, Mr. Frodo," Sam answers. "I'm happy to scratch your back anytime."

.


End file.
